wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Kingdom
]] The Ice Kingdom, the current home land to the IceWings, is currently ruled by Queen Snowfall. It makes up the "head", or northern peninsula, of Pyrrhia, and somewhat resembles the state of Alaska (United States). The kingdom is composed primarily of mountains and glaciers while the surrounding ocean is speckled with ice floes. It is characterized by extremely cold temperatures and freezing wind that often reach subzero. The weather is complementary to the IceWing tribe's abilities and traits, however, and so they thrive in its hostile conditions without trouble. It borders the northern ocean and the Kingdom of Sand. Description The entirety of the Ice Kingdom is surrounded by the Great Ice Cliff, which is an animus-touched barrier that skewers any invaders with icicle spears. The only way visitors may pass through is with one of three animus-touched bracelets that allow a member of another tribe to pass the wall, as part of the Gift Of Diplomacy. Queen Glacier's palace is located in the far north, on the peninsula. It is said to be made entirely of enchanted ice. The palace is described to be consistent with such a low temperature that no dragon other than an IceWing would be able to survive. Inside the palace, there is a Moon Globe Tree created by Frostbite, which is the "Gift of Light". Blaze's fortress was near the edge of the Ice Kingdom, for the reason that tribes other than IceWings cannot survive in climates with subzero temperatures. If Princess Blaze had won the war- for the IceWings were allied with her- the Ice Kingdom would have been expanded to include the rocky land bordering the Kingdom of Sand. There is very little there, but Deathbringer pointed out that there may be valuable treasure buried beneath the rocks that Blaze might not know about. Near the 'mouth' of Pyrrhia, the Diamond Caves are located. This is where the Diamond Trial takes place when a first circle dragonet competes against the seventh circle dragonet. It was mentioned in The Hidden Kingdom that IceWings had taverns, but no further evidence of this has been found. History In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory and Jambu traveled to the Ice Kingdom to find Blaze. They tested her to see if she was worthy of the next ruler of the SandWings. Deathbringer was hiding near the border, possibly indicating that he lived in the Ice Kingdom while waiting for Blaze and the dragonets. There he attempted to kill her with sharp metal disks. In the IceWing castle, courtyard grows a tree made of ice. This is called the Moon globe tree. Growing on the tree are moon globes, which are sources of light and can be picked by passing dragons. This tree was made by an animus dragon named Frostbite, who is mentioned in Winter Turning. There is also a group of narwhal horns enchanted by Queen Diamond (the gift of healing) in a case of an IceWing hurt another IceWing or themselves with frostbreath. It is mentioned that Queen Diamond might have regretted making this her gift to the IceWings because it is only really used for younger dragonets who were playing around. There is also a trio of animus touched pool (the gift of sustenance) that produces a seal every time an Icewing reaches in. However, only the lowest ranked dragons use it because it is shown to be a sign of weakness if you eat from it. Gallery Ice_Kingdom_Map.png|The Ice Kingdom on the map of Pyrrhia Ice_kingdom.png|The Ice Kingdom up close Wings-of-Fire-7-full-cover-final-art.jpg|Winter and the Ice Kingdom on the cover of Winter Turning Winglets04.png|The Ice Kingdom on the cover of Runaway IceTransparent.png|An IceWing, the tribe living in the Ice Kingdom Icewing palace by velo.png|link=http://velocirapioca.deviantart.com/art/Icewing-Palace-638161655 Diamond Trials Collaboration.jpg fr:Royaume de Glace Category:HK Locations Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Kingdoms Category:WT Locations Category:IceWing History Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Locations Category:IceWing Animus Gifts Category:Runaway Locations